wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alaska the IceWing
No using character/ name without my permission. Description Thin and long-legged, Alaska is an unusual IceWing. Her scales are a silvery white, with odd purple markings on the tips of her horns and spikes along her back. Her wing membranes are a light violet, and her talons and the claws on her wings are also a deep purple. She has light violet spots going down her snout and under her eyes, which grow larger as they go back. Her face is exceptionally narrow, even for an IceWing. If shes about to go into battle, you'll find a slightly dented helmet strapped to her head, as well as a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder. Personality Surly. Pessimistic. Disregarding. Blunt. These are a few of the words used to describe this strange young dragoness. Disliking everyone she meets right off the bat is the norm for her. At least, now it is. She wasn't always like this... well, she was, but to a less extreme point. History The world is ending. The Final War will never be won. It will only plunge all of Pyrrhia into darkness. In a dying world, the HopeBringers, a fading peace group, secure one of the last Animus Forges, an infinite well of pure animus power that has brought war and desolation to all of Pyrrhia. They know it is too late to fix what has been done in their place, their very time. But the power is infinite... Born as a middle-ranking, IceWing, Alaska was conscripted into the IceWing Armed Forces (IAF) at the age of ten, as with all dragonets of that age. She trained in the use of a fairly new and very rare weapon, the bow and arrow. She was added to a new troop and sent off into active duty. This was a war to end the world, after all. You need every advantage you can get, even if those advantages are barely adults. Alaska's troop was stationed within the Ice Kingdom, close to the SkyWing border. Their job was to protect from invasions before they fully entered the kingdom, along with 3 other troops. After a 10 months, a few new conscripts were sent to join them. Alaska, as a rather surly-about-life but generally ok dragoness, was friends with most of the IceWings in her troop, but felt something more for one of the new recruits, Ptarmigan. She loved her friendly demeanor, her awkward jokes... The pair gradually grew closer and eventually confessed their feelings to each other. The rest of the troop was thrilled for them and the two dragonesses, now 14 (and therefore into adulthood) declared that they were engaged. However, tragedy struck as Alaska was one of several randomly selected recruits to take part in a secret last-ditch attempt to save the tribe, which was severely weakened due to a large SandWing attack and lack of an abundant food source. After arriving at the site, Alaska and the other recruits were told their job: destroy or kill the factors that had led to the start of the war. They would accomplish this through the seemingly impossible: time travel through use of animus magic. Struggling in the past, the IceWings were nearly all slaughtered upon arrival as result of a group of heavily armed SandWing bandits. Alaska and five others escaped and tried to carry out their mission. However, Alaska was quickly captured by bounty hunters searching for animi; she was brought to a Scorpion Den prison, where she finds she is the cellmate to one of the dragons she was sent to kill: Ashfall. Alaska begins to earn the SandWing's trust as they break out of prison, but is faced with the hardest decision of her life: kill an innocent (well, not innocent, but not guilty of anything deserving death) and a friend, or never see the time and world you know ever again... Trivia * Alaska specializes in the use of a bow and arrow, but for close-up combat she uses the spikes on her wings and tail to fight in order to confuse the enemy. * Her unusual coloration is NOT the result of hybridization. Gallery ImageofAlaska.jpeg FireandIcebyAlaska.png|Alaska and Ashfall Alaskaby3moons.jpeg|By 3moons Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+